HALO
by worthlesspotato
Summary: CHANKAI/KRISKAI- Kai, sehun Dan Suho adalah malaikat yang diutus membawa kebbaikan ke dunia yang semakin diselimuti kegelapan. Namun Kai bertemu dan tertarik dengan salah satu manusia yang baru saja ia jumpai. Apa cinta yang akan menghancurkan misi Kai atau menyelamatkannya? -PROLOG-


HALO 1 OF ...

PAIR: CHANKAI/ KRISKAI

DISCLAIMER: Ini sama sekali bukan ide saya. Berasal dari buku "HALO" Karya Alexandra Adornetto

-BACA AUTHOR'S NOTE DI AKHIR-

Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya saat kami turun ke bumi.

Pendaratan kami tidak sempurna. Kami datang bagai petir yang menyambar tanah kota Seoul. Seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa sepeda melihat kami. Wujud kami masih terlalu menyilaukan untuk mata manusia. Dia bergetar melihat kedatangan kami yang secara tiba-tiba di suatu gang kecil. Dia menjatuhkan sepeda dan berlari secepat mungkin. Namun kami masih terlalu sibuk dengan penyesuian diri kami. Gabriel menghampiri sepeda yang ditinggalkan anak kecil karena tahu dia akan kembali esok pagi untuk kembali mengambilnya.

.

Setelah menginjakkan kaki ke bumi kami disambut dengan berbagai macam indra. Kami dapat mencium wangi bensin, samudra, roti yang baru saja dipanggang dan aroma lainnya secara langsung. Kami juga mendengar seluruhnya. Suara acara televisi, musik yang diputar dari benda elektronik, teriakan, tawa, dan segala emosi manusia. Sulit menampiknya dan fokus hanya apa yang di depan kami. Kami adalah penghuni surga. Dimana seluruhnya putih bersih dan tidak mempunyai wujud tidak ada aroma aroma atau pun warna warna yang mencolok.

"Jangan mencoba menolaknya. Cobalah bertahan, menolak semua yang kau terima akan menyulitkanmu beradaptasi" Gabriel sudah bisa mengatasi dan mengkontrol dirinya. Jelas saja, dia yang paling kuat diantara kami dia juga sudah biasa melakukan misi, jadi mungkin inilah yang membuatnya cepat beradaptasi.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Ya tuhan, rasanya udara yang hirup benar benar nyata. Setelah merasa lebih tenang kami mencoba berjalan.

Berjalan adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Sejujurnya tubuh manusia terlalu aneh untuk kami. Sayap kami sudah menghilang dibalik punggung kami. Kami berusaha menggerakan tubuh kami, membiasakan diri terhadap wujud kami. Lalu mencoba berjalan layaknya manusia biasa menuju tempat peristirahatan kami.

Aku lupa mengenalkan diri kami. Kami adalah utusan langit, malaikat. Kami diutus oleh Sang Ilahi untuk mengawasi dunia manusia dari kegelapan. Akhir akhir ini kegelapan semakin menguasai dunia manusia dan banyak menimbulkan masalah.

Sehun,(Gabriel) adalah yang paling kuat. Dia adalah malaikat penghulu malaikat. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, Sehun adalah yang paling tua. Bisa dibilang ia adalah pemimpin kami dalam misi ini. Ia termasuk golongan malaikat yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan manusia karena mereka diciptakan menjadi perantara antara manusia dan Tuhan. Namun Sehun mempunyai jiwa ksatria, terlihat dari namanya. Gabriel, pahlawan Tuhan.

Setelah itu ada Suho (Ivy). Suho adalah yang paling bijak dan paling tua diantara kami. Umur kami bahkan terpaut ratusan tahun-jika dihitung dalam waktu manusia. Sehun adalah _seraphim_. Golongan malaikat yang paling dekat dengan Tuhan. Dia adalah makhluk yang paling lembut yang pernah kutemui.

Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat wujud mereka dalam tubuh manusia. Sehun mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana yang sewarna dengan bajunya. Menimbulkan warna kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Suho memakai warna yang berlainan dari Sehun. Putih, kurasa warna itu cocok dengan dirinya. Putih lembut yang menenangkan.

Dan aku Kai (Bethany), tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Aku hanya malaikat transisi sederhana yang di peringkat paling bawah. Tapi itu bukan masalah menurutku. Walaupun Sehun sempat menentang saat tahu aku diikutkan dalam misi ini. Karena menurutnya aku masih terlalu muda dan belum punya pengalaman menjalankan misi ini.

.

.

Kami sampai di depan rumah yang telah disewakan untuk kami. Rumah ini terkesan hangat walaupun rumah ini sebenarnya hampir sama dengan rumah lainnya-rumah semi tradisional Korea.

"Beth- ah, Kai. Di mana kuncinta?" Suho dan Sehun melihat ke arahku. Aku langsung meneliti baju yang kupakai. Aku memakai baju yang sama persis dengan sehun. Mencoba merogoh kantung yang ada di celanaku.

"Aneh, seharusnya-" aku berhenti berbicara saat melihat benda yang menggantung di dadaku. Dengan canggung aku melepas kalung kunci rumah kami dan menyerahkannya ke Sehun.

 _Well, selamat datang di dunia manusia._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ini apa? Saya juga nggak tau. Maaf malah nerbitin ff baru sebelum nyelesaiin Love Game atau Mesum. Saya terharu makin banyak yang review. Amat sangat terimakasih yang sudah mau review saya lagi uts huhu juga sibuk di rp/? Ada yang bisa tebak saya rp apa? Haha mungkin aja berhadiah req ff.

OH YA, MAU MINTA SARAN. Ff ini mau dibuat pairnya Chankai atau Kriskai? Soalnya jujur saya kangen ff kriskai. Terus satu lagi, karena ini mengandung unsur unsur yang suci/? Mending dibikin Gs!Kai seperti novelnya atau mau tetap Yaoi? Mohon tuliskan di review


End file.
